


I'll See You Soon, Darling

by queenC_13



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a call that Peggy is only going to last the night and to say his goodbyes. What if Peggy has her own goodbyes to say? Mentions of both Steve/Peggy and Angie/Peggy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You Soon, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Quick oneshot based off a headcanon from a dear friend xx

Steve hung up the phone, and sank down onto the kitchen chair behind him, letting the phone clatter to the table.

“Everything alright there, old man?” Natasha asked in a joking voice as she focused on making breakfast. 

It was right after a mission, and usually they all made a meal together to regain some strength and talk about what had happened. Unfortunately, this call made it so that was no longer possible today.

When Steve didn’t answer, Natasha actually turned around and noticed the look on his face. “Steve? What’s wrong?”

“Peggy,” was all that Steve was able to get out.

This gained the attention of Tony, who had been on his phone nearby. While the other Avengers didn’t really know it, Tony remembered the woman from when he was growing up. She had always been his favorite babysitter, but it’s not like he would ever admit that to Steve. 

“She’s been in a bad way for a few weeks… They said she’s probably only got the night left,” Steve said. His voice was matter of fact, like the captain he was, but his eyes showed that he was really anything but. While he had lost the woman he loved years ago, this would truly be the end of her. “They let me know because they remembered me coming to visit a lot. They said I should come say my goodbyes.”

“Oh Steve,” Natasha said. “I’ll take you.”

“No I will,” Tony interjected. When the two others gave him a strange look he just shrugged. “Someone has to make the boys breakfast Romanov.”

“That’s sexist, Stark,” Steve bit out, almost as an afterthought.

Natasha rolled her eyes, knowing by now not to take offense to any of Tony’s comments. She also knew of Tony and Peggy, but decided to keep quiet in case Tony wanted to tell Steve that past relationship himself. She had only interacted with Peggy a handful of times throughout the years, but she knew that ultimately she wouldn’t be needed there. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? You’re already like 100 years old Grandpa, let’s go,” Tony said, snapping his fingers and striding out of the room. 

Steve sighed but followed the other man, keeping silent on the entire way to the nursing home. He kept thinking of all the last times he had visited Peggy, and how each time she talked of their dance. He knew there was a lot of her history that he was missing, and although she wasn’t coherent enough to have told him, it would really be gone for good.

Only once they pulled up did Steve wonder how Tony knew how to get there, but then brushed it off. He walked quickly towards Peggy’s room, only hearing the footsteps of Tony trying to keep up with him.

Stepping through the doorway, he immediately stopped short. Peggy’s eyes were shut so that she almost looked peaceful, but once he looked closer he noticed that she looked so much worse than normal. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her lips were cracked and dry. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent, and he could hear that her breathing was just short of wheezing. 

She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Steve was started out of his thoughts by Tony bumping into him, not having expected the other man to stop short in the doorway. That spurred Steve forward, stepping close to the bed and grabbing Peggy’s hand. 

Her eyes fluttered, and her mouth opened to speak.

“A-Angie,” she muttered, barely getting the word out.

What?

“It’s me, Steve,” he whispered, stroking her hand.

Her eyes opened more fully, focusing first on Steve, and then on Tony standing slightly behind him. “Take… me… to Angie,” she rasped. 

“Peggy, I don’t-” 

“I know who Angie is,” Tony said, his voice quiet and serious. 

Steve whipped around to see the other man with a slightly guilty look on his face, and his eyes tinged with sadness.

“She was Peggy’s wife; no one knew about her because they had to keep up a front while Peggy was directing SHIELD. Angie was the one who babysat me more often than not, when Peggy and my father were on missions,” Tony explained. “She died about forty years ago and Peggy was never the same.”

“You never told me you knew her when you were young,” Steve accused.

Tony shrugged, “It was never relevant until now. So are we going to get her to her wife or not?"

Steve’s heart panged, learning that she loved another woman so completely that it changed her life. But he shook the thought away, knowing that it was selfish and was grateful that she apparently found someone wonderful in her life even if he never got to meet or hear about her.

He waited with Peggy while Tony pulled some strings to get an actual car service, and convinced the nurses to let them take Peggy with them since she didn’t have much time left to begin with.

Once they were all loaded in the car, with Peggy sitting in between the two of them, Tony directed the driver to a cemetery located in Brooklyn. She was only just conscious, kept calm by Steve rubbing circles into her hand. 

Before long they pulled up through the gates and wound around the path a bit until Tony ordered them to stop--clearly he had been to this grave before. Steve wondered at that, figuring that this Angie person had meant a lot more to Tony than he would ever let on. 

Using his strength, Steve gently lifted Peggy out of the car, and brought her down in front of the grave.

“You’re here, Peggy,” he said softly. “Here’s Angie.”

At those words her eyes seemed to gain complete clarity, focusing on the stone in front of her. 

ANGELA MARTINELLI

NOVEMBER 8, 1918-JUNE 5, 1972

BELOVED WIFE AND FRIEND

“Angie,” Peggy breathed out, reaching her shaking hand out in front of her to touch the headstone. “Oh Angie,” she began crying softly. 

Steve went to move forward to comfort her, but Tony’s arm stopped him and he shook his head.

“I’ve missed you so much, darling,” Peggy continued. This was the most coherent she had been in months. “I couldn’t leave my best girl behind.” 

Steve felt his own heart breaking--words he himself had said to this woman, were being used on someone else, someone that apparently she loved with all of her heart. 

“I can’t wait to see you again, Angie. You know we’ll see each other again soon.”

Peggy fell silent, slumping forward and her eyes slowly closing. A sense of peace seemed to waft over her entire body, as all of the air left her lungs. 

She was gone. 

It felt as though Steve had physically been punched in the chest, and he sunk down on his knees right before the love of his life, who was no longer alive. He weeped for what they never had, and eventually felt Tony’s hand on his shoulder, letting him know he was there, for which he was grateful.

Eventually he calmed himself down and the two shared a look of complete understanding--Tony had loved her too, both her and Angie, and this moment would stay with them both forever.

For now, Steve picked up Peggy’s lifeless body and brought her back to the car, calling the nursing home on the way for necessary arrangements to be made, because you can bet that he was not resting until his love was going to be laid to rest now with the other love of her life.


End file.
